doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Liliana Barba
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1997 |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|Liliana Barba con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza,Isabel Martiñon, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|Liliana y Hilary Duff thumb|110px|Sango de Inuyasha. thumb|110px|Frankie de Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. thumb|110px|Rukia Kuchiki de Bleach. thumb|100px|Liliana es la actual voz oficial de la Pata Daisy. thumb|110px|right|Su personaje de la serie animada [[Monster High.]] thumb|110px|right|Carlitos Finster de Rugrats Liliana Barba (nacida el 16 de enero de 1973) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana con 15 años de trayectoria. Es reconocida por haber sido la voz de Carlitos Finster en Rugrats (2da voz) y Rugrats Crecidos, en el anime de Inuyasha por darle a vida a Sango, a Rukia en Bleach, Tea Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! e interpretar regularmente a Hilary Duff en diferentes producciones como Lizzie McGuire, Almas perdidas, Gossip Girl y muchas más. Además, ha interpretado a la Pata Daisy de Mickey Mouse desde Mickey Mouse Works. Biografía Liliana Barba nació en la Ciudad de México, y se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1997. Aproximadamente en el 2000 comenzó a dirigir. Su preparación actoral la realizó en talleres de la Escuela de Estudios Profesionales Acatlán. En otras disciplinas académicas, Liliana estudió la licenciatura en Periodismo y Comunicación Colectiva. Es, además, trilingüe: habla el idioma español, el portugués y el inglés. Su actividad en doblaje la combina con la locución comercial. Filmografía Anime *Rukia Kuchiki y Hisana Kuchiki en Bleach *Ensign Tashigi en One Piece *Téa Gardner (Mazaki Anzu) y Maga Oscura (4ta voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Sango y Yura Sakasagami en Inuyasha *Morphine en Shaman King *Lina, Karen en Trigun *Kurenai / Musumet Roja en Musumet: Las justicieras *Enfermera Joy (primera voz solo ep. 2 temporada 1), Suzy, Rochelle, Clair, Olesia, Whitney, Krystal (del ep. de Zapdos) ,Marie, Tamao, Temacu, Roxanne y Guarda Mason en Pokémon *Katrina, Roxanne, May (ep. 309 y 310), Shelly (Comandante del equipo Aqua), Recepcionista del concurso Pokemon en Pokémon: Fuerza máxima *Eliza, Mary, Rhonda y Terri en Pokémon: Reto máximo *Mindy (esposa de Jeremy), Solana, Katrina (nieta de Edna) y Yolanda en Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera *Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Rhyanna en Pokémon: DP: Batallas Galácticas *Saori en Dante el señor de los demonios *Haidee Amor "Paty" en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Mutsumi Otohime en Love Hina *Marta en Nadja del mañana *Yakumo Tatsuro en Shinzo *Marleene en Robotech (Remastizado) *Principiante o Begina y Voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Ibara, Tsubaki y Emfermera en Naruto *Hiromi en Zatch Bell *Mil en Blood+ *Holly en Monster Rancher *Tamara en Monkey Typhoon *Emi en Koni Chan Series animadas Tress MacNeille * Pata Daisy en La casa de Mickey Mouse * Pata Daisy en El show del ratón * Pata Daisy en Mickeymanía * Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko Grey DeLisle * Francis "Frankie" Foster en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Lupe Tucán en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Debbie en Harvey Birdman, abogado Nancy Cartwright *Carlitos Finster (2da voz) en Rugrats *Carlitos Finster en Rugrats Crecidos Halle Berry ' *Ella misma en Los Simpson (2011) 'Lady Gaga '''(voz cantada) *Ella misma en Los Simpson (2012) '''Otros * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High * Mary Jane Watson en El Espectacular Hombre Araña * Kyle Broflovski en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Jade en Bratz * Jodie en Daria * Fuzzy en Isla de mutantes * Wheezie en Dragon Tales * Olga en Mimi y el Señor Bobo * Fanny Fulbright (número 86) (1ra voz) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * La Chilindrina en El Chavo, la serie animada (episodio piloto) * Timmy turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Charllot la niñera (episodio "Casa de los dibujos bebés") de La casa de los dibujos * Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko * Jody Irwin en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Tricia Takanawa en Padre de familia (desde temporada 4) * Mihn Souphanousinophone en Los reyes de la colina (temporada 9 en adelante) * Voces adicionales en Un mundo grandote * Felipe Ojoper en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim * Gabby en Mascotas extrarrestres * Christina en Spiderman: la nueva serie animada * Voz adicional en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Charlie (episodio "Oh hermano, ¿Dónde estás?") de Los Simpson * Pamela Prince en Norman Normal * Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú * Rosa, Okoda en El principito (serie animada) * Princesa Hermosa en Hora de aventura * Princesa Gi'ata en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Molly McGrath en Max Steel (2013) * Summer en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Jade en Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Pinky Winky (Julie Lemieux) en Rocket Monkeys Series de TV Hilary Duff * Lizzie McGuire en Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) * Olivia Kate Burke en Chica indiscreta (2009) * Ashlee Walker en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2009) * Morgan Jeffries en Almas perdidas (2009) Sarah Carter * Margaret en Falling Skies (2011-presente) * Pierce Spelman en Cuello blanco (2010) * Madeleine Poe en Shark (2006-2008) Jorja Fox * Sara Sidle en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Marianne Neely en Drop Dead Diva [[Elisa Donovan|'Elisa Donovan']] * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Morgan Cavanaugh en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente Jaime Ray Newman * Vanessa Hemmings en Drop Dead Diva (2010) * Kat Gardener en Eastwick (2009-2010) [[Christa Miller|'Christa Miller']] * Jordan Sullivan en Scrubs (2001-2010) * Ellie Torres en Cougar Town (2009-presente) Otros *Oficial Linda Esquivel (Natalie Martinez) en Under the Dome (2013-presente) *Dra. Joan Watson (Lucy Liu) en Elementary (2012-presente) * Lacey Hamilton (Nikki Deloach) en Chica Rara (2012-presente) * Ana Frank (Franka Potente) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012) * Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz) en Glee, buscando la fama (2009-presente) * Penelope Shafai (Amanda Setton) / Psicóloga Miller (Cherise Boothe) / Amanda (Kim Shaw) / Rachel Bilson / Voces adicionales en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) * Julie Mayer (Andrea Bowen) en Esposas desesperadas (2004-2012) * Hayden McClaine (Kate Mara) en American Horror Story (2011) * Sancia de Nápoles (Emmanuelle Chriqui) en Los Borgia (2011) * Kara Zor-El (Laura Vandervoort) en Smallville (2007-2011) * Sun Hwa-Kwon (Yunjin Kim) en Lost (2004-2010) * Vannesa Monroe (Courtney Ford) en Diarios de vampiros (2010) * Enfermera Veronica Flanagan Callahan (Taylor Schilling) en Hospital Mercy (2009-2010) * Riley Dawson (Leven Rambin) en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor * Abigail Tylar (Rachael Leigh Cook) en Psych (2008-2010) * Kim Day (Selma Blair) en Kath y Kim (2008-2009) * Cortes y puntadas **Michelle Landau (Sanaa Lathan) 4 **Ariel Alderman (Brittany Snow) 3 **Janelle (Noa Tishby) 1, cap. 4 **Kelly Appleton (Portia Dawson) 2, cap. 14 **Claire Grubman (Alla Korot) 2, cap. 17 **Aimee Bolton (Darby Stanchfield) 3, cap. 37 **Wendy Lee (Robyn Moran) 5, cap. 66 * Caroline Mille/Señorita Wench/Katy Winfrey/Reese de mujer/voces adicionales en Malcolm *Nick en Drake y Josh (1 episodios) *Patricia Larue (Jeri Ryan) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp. 10 cap. 189) * Sarah Graiman (Deanna Russo) en El auto fantástico (2008) * Mary Hughes, Charlotte, Susan en Night Visions * Haley Collins (cap. 2), Donna Shoemaker (cap. 5), Emily (cap. 11) en Sobrenatural * Diane Weaver E. J. en Kidnapped * Christy Jenkins en Hechiceras * Libby Chessler (3era voz) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Niño demonio ("El Relato del Ojo de Plata") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * Eva Baxter (Fleur Saville) en Being Eve * Dra. Lang en Zoey 101 * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Voces adicionales, Insertos en Level Up * Sra. Linda Peelof en iCarly * Cara en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo * Shakira en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Krista Starr en Blade: La serie * Eden Taylor en Instant Star (doblaje mexicano) * Vanessa Newcomb (Christine Lakin) - Bones (temp. 4) * Skylar Stevens (Candace Bailey) en Jericho * Erika Silverman (Rena Sofer) en Mentes criminales (temp. 5 cap. 10) * Kim Powers en Survivor: Africa * Collen Haskell en Survivor Borneo * Psycho Yellow Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Psycho Pink Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida * Eliza Orlins en Survivor: Vanuatu * Michelle Tesauro en Survivor: Pearl Island * Penny Ramsey en Survivor: Thailand * Niña de llamadas (Georgina Cordova) en Miénteme (temp. 2 cap. 19) * Voces diversas en Secundaria secreta * Sabrina Brito (Lara Gilchrist) (temp. 1 cap. 9) / Amanda (Tamara Mello) (Temp. 1 Cap. 10) en Psíquico * Jenascia / Tiffany / Nicole / Michelle y Amanda / Kathleen / Teyona en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Janine Skorsky (Constance Zimmer) en House of Cards * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces diversas en Boardwalk Empire * Amy en Elliot, el alce Dramas coreanos Kim Nam Joo * Chun Ji Ae en La reina de las esposas * Hwang Tae Hee en La reina de los reveses Otros: * Jang-deok en Una joya en el palacio * Kim Sam Soon en Mi adorable Sam Soon * Han Yoo Joo en El príncipe del café * Min Hyo-rin en Educando a la Princesa Películas Penélope Cruz *Consuela Castillo en La elegida (2008) *María Álvarez en Bandidas (2006) *Eva en Sahara (2005) *Mia en Días de pasión (2004) *Italia en No te muevas (2004) *Chloe Sava en Gothika (2003) *Pagan Lace en Muerte interior (2003) *Sofía en Vanilla Sky (2001) *Mirtha Jung en Blow (2001) *Alejandra en Espíritu salvaje (2000) Lucy Liu * Saddie Blake en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) * Lindsay en 7, el número equivocado (2006) * O-Ren Ishii en Kill Bill (2003) * Alex Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * Sever en Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever (2002) * Kitty Baxter en Chicago (2002) * Alex Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) * Princesa Pei Pei en Shanghai Kid (2000) * Lia en Hasta el último round (1999) Megan Fox *Desi en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Lily Luster en El ángel del deseo (2010) *Tallulah Black/Lilah en Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) *Mikaela Banes en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) *Mikaela Banes en Transformers (2007) Hilary Duff *Lane Daniels en Bella ejecutiva (2010) *Shasta O'Neil en Stay Cool (2010) *Tanzie Marchetta en Material Girls (2006/DVD) *Holly Hamilton en El hombre perfecto (2005) *Lizzie McGuire/Isabella Parigi en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) Scarlett Johansson *Anna Marks en A él no le gustas tanto (2009/Videomax) *Cristina en Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) *Annie Braddock en The Nanny Diaries (2007/TV) *Sondra Pransky en Amor y muerte (2006) *Nola Rice en Match Point (2005) Anna Faris *Zoey en El dictador (2012) *Brandi en (In) Seguridad (2009) *Shelley Darlingson en La casa de las conejitas (2008) *Samantha Jones en Solo amigos (2005) Ali Larter * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010/HBO) * Lisa Sheridan en Obsessed (2009) * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 3: Extinción (2007) * Olivia Averill en Confess (2005) Brittany Murphy *Stacey en Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) *Molly Gunn en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) *Fay Forrester en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) *Jody Marken en Corre... no grites (2000) Rosamund Kwan * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China II (1993) * Prima Yee en Erase una vez en China (1992) * Srta Pai/revolucionaria en Proyecto A 2 (1987) Malin Åkerman *Annie en HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) *Gertrude en La propuesta (2009) *Lila en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) Taraji P. Henson *Detective Arroyo en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Vernell Watson en Háblame (2007) *Shug en Ritmo de un sueño (2005) Vera Farmiga *Theresa Gazelle en La prueba del crimen (2006) *Jocelyne Jordan en El embajador del miedo (2004) *Daphne Handlova en 15 minutos (2001) Angelina Jolie *Sara Jordan en Más allá de las fronteras (2003) *Lara Croft en Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida (2003) *Lara Croft en Tomb Raider (2001) Elizabeth Banks * Effie - Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Lydia Mercer - Al borde del abismo (2012) Rosamund Pike * Helen en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) * Kate Summer en Johnny English Recargado (2011) Ari Graynor *Sam en 10 años (2011) *Caroline en Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) Clémence Poésy ' * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010-2011) * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) 'Amy Adams * Julie Powell en Julie & Julia (2009 * Rose Lorkowski en Limpieza Sunshine (2009) Jaime King ' * Lorelei Rox en El Espíritu (2008) * Jade en El guardían (2003) 'Helen Hunt *April Epner en Then She Found Me (2007) *Samantha en Bobby (2006) Kirsten Dunst *Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) (Versión extendida) Melissa Sagemiller *Cassie en Jamás morirás (2001) *Allison en Get Over It (2001) Molly Shannon *Mary Katherine Gallagher en Superestrella (1999) *Emily Sanderson en Una noche en el Roxbury (1998) Lake Bell ' *Lucy en Amigos con derechos (2011) *Ashley en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) (2da versión) 'Erinn Bartlett *Sarah en 3 tontos en juego (2006) *La última carrera (2004) - Amelia Kelli Garner ''' *Margo en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) *Faith Domergue en El aviador (2004) '''Otros * Voces adicionales en Una relación inmoral * Andrea (Adria Dawn) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness * Amy Benic en At First sight * Helen (segunda versión DVD) en Sliding doors * Camarera en el bar en El gángster número uno * Julie Pollard en The United States of Leland * Annie en Premonition * Gravity en Space Buddies * Tasha en He's my girl * Jane en The wedding daze * Claire en Cocodrilo * Wendy Worthington en ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) (redoblaje) *Asistenta de Jackie (Crystal Kwok) en Dragones eternamente (1988) * Annie (Amy Brenneman) en Mecanismo de lo insólito (1997) * Supermodelo (Charlize Theron) en El precio del éxito (1998) * Nadia (Shannon Elizabeth) en American Pie (1999) * Greta (Claudia Schiffer) en Blanco y negro (película) (1999) * Chica afro en Aeropuerto - Euroviaje censurado (1999) * Taylor Vaughan (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) en Ella es (1999) * Yuki Ichinose, la fotografa (Naomi Nishida) en Godzilla 2000 (1999) * Sarah Sunhill (Madeleine Stowe) en La hija del general (1999) * Beth Killian (Claire Skinner) en La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) * Therese Lisbon (Leslie Hayman) en Vírgenes suicidas (1999) * Arlene (Katherine Heigl) en Entre 100 mujeres (2000) * Courtney Hunter (Alison Lohman) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Brenda (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Tiffany (Jamie Anderson) en Los lavaplatos "Dish Dogs" (2000) * Bets (JoNell Kennedy) en El esposo de otra mujer (2000) * Tania (Rachel Weisz) en Enemigo al acecho (2001) * Jezzie Flannigan (Monica Potter) en Telaraña (2001) * Matilda Jeffries (Christine Taylor) en Zoolander (2001) * Sofia Simone (Estella Warren) en Alta velocidad (2001) (2da versión doblada) * Christine "Chris" Hargensen (Emilie de Ravin) en Carrie (2002) * Denise Archibald (Kimberly Elise) en John Q: Situación extrema (2002) * Emily Darrow (Susanna Thompson) en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (segunda versión) * Cyndi y Heather en Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor (2003) * Tomika (Maryam Hassan) en Escuela de rock (2003) * Gloria (Aimee Garcia) en La cadete Kelly (2003) * Kimberly Corman (A.J. Cook) en Destino Final 2 (2003) * Missy Lofton (Neve Campbell) en Encuentro peligroso (2003) * Kate Hutton (Jenna Elfman) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Mamá de Connie (Brenda Crichlow) en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) * Dama Mortal (Kelly Hu) en X-Men 2 (2003) * Voces diversas en Las desapariciones (2003) * Regina George (Rachel McAdams) en Chicas pesadas (2004) * Pasajera #1 (Debi Mazar) en Colateral (2004) * Michelle Vaughn (Kristen Wilson) en Con la frente en alto (2004) * (Ria) Jennifer Esposito en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) * Wendy (Andrea Bendewald) en El empleado del mes (2004) * Mamá de Claudia, Fluvia (Rebecca Santos) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Sarah (Masasa Moyo) - Equipo America: Policía mundial (2004) * Conductora TV en Las leyes de atracción (2004) * Lydia Bailey (Kimberly Norris Guerrero) en Pasión por la tierra (2004) * Judith (Lou Doillon) en El Internado (Saint Ange) (2004) * Voces adicionales en Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Ines Herrlich (Claudia Michelsen) en Un kinder de locura (2004) *Lucy Collins (Kelly Preston) en Un loco funeral (2004) * Clementine Kruczynski (Kate Winslet) en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) (2ª versión) * Wendy en obra (Kate Maberly) en Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) * Kate (Arija Bareikis) en Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) * Mary Anne (Miranda Otto) en La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Hatsumomo (Li Gong) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) * Amy (Kaitlin Doubleday) en No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) * Emily Klein (Jane Krakowski ) en Pretty Persuasion (2005) * Tiffany (Kimberly J. Brown) en Tómalo con calma (2005) * Jill - Virgen a los 40 (2005) * Nicole (Melissa Schuman) en El grito de la muerte (2005) * Nayako (Kanako Yamaguchi) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) * Señorita Mills (Tiffany Lyndall-Knight) en Mi mascota es un zombie (2006) * Kitty Fane (Naomi Watts) en Al otro lado del mundo (2006) * Brittany (Brittany Daniel) en Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) * Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Carol Lane (Amy Poehler) en El ex (2006) * Joanna Mills (Sarah Michelle Gellar) en El regreso (2006) * Tracy (Nikki Blonsky) en Hairspray (2006) * Maddy (Lauren German) en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) * Penelope (Beth Steel) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) * Narración en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) * Janie Cates (Tammy Hui) y voces diversas en 88 minutes (2007) * Marda (Kristina Krepela) en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) * Joan Baxter (Lauren Graham) en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) * Lisa Ashen (Laura Regan) en El títere (2007) * Cathy (Britt Irvin) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Sara Santorelli (Sarah Deakins) en Nuestra Pandilla 3 (2007) * Annie (Nia Long) en Premoniciones (2007) * Sophie (Sophie Okendo) en Un niño de otro mundo (2007) * Kianna (Liza Lapira) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Sarah Bowman (Mena Suvari) en El día de los muertos (2008) * Buffy Colt (Ashley London) / Empleada en farmacia en La isla de Nim (2008) * Felicia Alpine (Amanda Crew) en Rápido y fogoso (2008) * Sherry (Heather Lawless) en Originalmente pirata (2008) (Doblaje TV) * Soo Yung (Zhang Jingchu) en Rush Hour 3 * Emily Jenkis (Renée Zellweger) en Caso 39 (2009) * Número Seis (Tricia Helfer) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) * Margaret (Cordelia Reynolds) em The Steam Experiment (2009) * Tracy (Chelsea Makela) en Una loca película de baile (2009) * Nadia Monroy (Stephanie Honoré) en Destino Final 4 (2009) * Monica Washington (Yaya DaCosta) en El mensajero (2009) * Ellie Wyndham (Dana Flynn) en La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) * Clava (Olga Yergina) en El libro de los maestros (2009) * Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Sra. Grenada (Toni Collette) en Noche de miedo (2011) * Tnte. Sgto. Elena Santos (Michelle Rodriguez) en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) * Rita (Judianny Compres) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Elianna (Natalie Burn) en En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) * Melina (Jessica Biel) en El vengador del futuro (2012) * Sara (Emily Blunt) en Asesino del futuro (2012) * Robyn (Elisabeth Röhm) en Transito (2012) * Profesora (Maggie McCollester) en Playdate (2012) Comerciales *Computadoras Acer - Megan Fox *Telcel (promo para radio: "La mamá del año") (2013) Videojuegos * Marines en Halo 3 * Marines en Halo 3: ODST * Seiri (Voz de protagonista de grabaciones) en Halo 3: ODST * Voces varias en Fable II * Voces varias en Fable III * Lottie: Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise * Narradora: Kinect Adventures * Daisy Animatrónica en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Guardia Ónice femenino en Gears of War: Judgment Programas de televisión * Voz en Off (reemplazo temporal de Alexandra Vicencio) en ''Cybernet'' * Penélope, la planta carnívora en Gurí Guazú (2009) * Voz de Enfermera en Carita De Ángel (Capítulo 174) * Ella misma (Shannen Doherty) en Scare Tactics Peliculas animadas Tress MacNeille * Daisy en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * Daisy en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Daisy en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad Julie Maddalena Kliewer * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror Christine Cavanaugh * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats: la película * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats en París: La película Lucy Liu * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Maestra Víbora en Kung-Fu Panda Otros * Carlitos Finster (Nancy Cartwright) en Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes * Kyle Broflovski en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Selena en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 * Jade en Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * Jade en Bratz: Pura magia * Claire en Resident Evil: Degeneración * Felicity King en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables * Nellie (el caballito) en Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces * Lety en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Computadora en Monstruos vs. Aliens * Carrie Williams en Monsters University * Esther (Kathleen Barr) en Ben-Hur, la película animada * Voces adicionales en Jorge, el curioso * Voces adicionales en Mi villano favorito * Voces adicionales en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Voces adicionales en Operación escape * Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Películas de anime * Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz Telenovelas brasileñas [[Carol Castro|'Carol Castro']] * Angélica en Señora del Destino * Ruth en El profeta * Sheila en Belleza Pura * Mariana en Escrito en las estrellas Nívea Stelmann * María en Chocolate con Pimienta * Alexandra en Alma Gemela * Elvira en Siete Pecados * Kátia Santana Costa en Cuna de Gato Bianca Rinaldi * Isaura en Isaura la Esclava * Joana en Prueba de amor Cris Vianna * Dolores en Niña moza * Sabrina en Dos Caras Cacau Melo * Rose en América * Deva en India, una historia de amor Otros papeles * Sandra en Páginas de la Vida (Danielle Winits) * Biona en Uga Uga (Mariana Ximenes) * Pequetita en La Mestiza (Mareliz Rodrigues) * Magdalena en Cobras y Lagartos (Nanda Costa) * Gilda Batista en Paraíso tropical (Luli Miller) * Natalie Lamour en Insensato corazón (Deborah Secco) Intérprete *Pata Daisy en Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos *Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Opening *Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera - Tema Inserto ep. 429 Dirección de doblaje * Las leyes de atracción * Bratz * Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto * Mi compañero de clase es un mono * North Shore * Isaura la esclava * Mi nombre es Earl * Secundaria secreta * Colateral * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * El ex * A Prairie Home Companion * 88 minutos * Rise: Cazadora de sangre * Los lavaplatos * Las ruinas * Charlie Bartlett * Fotografía esto * La isla de Nim * Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días * Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor * Presagio * Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida * Renacimiento * Ni en tus sueños * The Hunting Party * Una historia singular * Jane Eyre (2011) * Héroes * NUM3R0S * Jericho * Fairly Legal (doblaje mexicano) * Glee * Operación Miami "Burn Notice" * Level Up * American Horror Story * El principito (serie animada) * Hungry Heart (redoblaje) Curiosidades *Liliana ha interpretado dos personajes de la seiyuü Satsuki Yukino, ellas son Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina y Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla. Barba, Liliana Barba, Liliana Categoría:Traductores